


swallowed in the sea

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini saatnya rio meyakinkan karma, bahwa dia memang pantas menyandang gelar ajudan terbaik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallowed in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> MAAFIN Q CAMPAH KARURI ABIS, jangan bosan lihat uname q GUYS judul diambil dr coldplaay ajari q bikin judul dong :(((((((((

Aha, Rio sekarang merasa lega, ia tak punya apa-apa.

Ia terbaring di atas rerumputan, bahkan tak sanggup untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajah. Ia ingin melihat langit biru barang sejenak, dengan dua mata kepalanya. Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah mengagumi kegelapan, menikmati semilir sejuk berhembus, masuk ke sela-sela jaketnya, melenyapkan gerah. Sejauh ini yang tertangkap olehnya hanya sapuan desau angin pada bunga-bunga yang merunduk dan membisu.

“Hei, Nakamura.” Rio hapal suara Karma. Jadi ia berpikir titik-titik air yang menetes pada pipinya adalah airmata Karma. Sebab kalau itu lendir yang lain, Karma sudah jijik duluan. Lelaki itu bukan maniak kebersihan, tapi cukup menjaga higienitas pribadi.

“Hmm?”

“Ma—maaf.” Getar cemas lepas dari kontrol Karma. Lelaki itu mengacuhkan segala kerisauan yang menyerbunya tanpa ampun, memberi perintah agar tangannya berhenti bergetar karena darah Nakamura membanjiri lengannya hingga daun berubah menghitam. Rio menumbangkan titan yang nyaris mencacahnya menjadi bubur, dengan bayaran sangat mahal. Ajudannya remuk terhantam ayunan pukul dari tangan titan panjang, tipe pelempar batu. Karma sendiri menghabisi titan tersebut, tak bersisa, disayat-sayat serupa potongan puzzle. Ketidakpuasan menggelegak dalam tenggorokannya, terpaksa mengakui bahwa ia harus lebih banyak belajar awas keadaan sekitar. Rio paling jago urusan tarung tangan kosong. Satu lawan satu.

“Haha, tak usah merasa bersalah.” Rio terkesiap ketika tangannya tak merespon sinyal dari otak. Akhirnya ia tertawa pasrah, pipinya kering dan sakit. Justru ia akan menanggung malu jika tak bisa melindungi Komandan. Rio tak bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya dengan aib yang membuatnya lebih baik hilang ditelan bumi.

“Ada yang kauingin selain makan sapi asap? Demi Tuhan, bertahanlah. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebanyak yang kaumau.”

“Aku tak perlu mengalahkan strategi caturmu dulu?”

“Tak perlu, Ajudan. Sebagai Komandan, aku punya banyak uang, bahkan untuk membelikanmu roti ayam setahun penuh.”

“Aku percaya.” Rio tahu betapa Karma berusaha keras menghentikan pendarahan pada bagian perutnya, tapi Rio lebih tahu lagi ia kebas rasa. Tak ada perih yang menyiksa. “Komandan, cukup. Kakiku patah.” Rio teramat mengetahui seluk beluk tubuhnya dan jika Karma memilih pergi menyelamatkan diri beserta gas tak seberapa, Rio akan memuji keputusan tersebut. Komandan batalyon perlu terus hidup. Umat manusia membutuhkan Karma lebih daripada dirinya. Lebih dari itu.

“Bagaimana skuad yang lain?”

“Tidak ada yang tersisa. Satu pleton masih operasi dalam dinding.”

Rio mengukir senyum, lumayan miris karena bibirnya sobek. Uhm, lidahnya hambar oleh rasa besi yang kuat. Karma hapal di luar kepala cita-cita Rio, perempuan itu mau membuktikan bahwa Kakeknya bukan delusional tentang hamparan air asin, Karma ingat menjadikan hal tersebut lelucon, tapi Rio masih bersungguh bercerita tentang gunung, lembah, dan binatang-binatang yang mereka pelajari di sekolah cuma tahi kuku dibandingkan dengan apa yang disediakan dunia mereka sesungguhnya: Rio ingin merebut kembali kepemilikan atas kehidupan terbatas dalam sangkar berupa tiga lapis dinding. Dari monster tak berotak, buruk rupa dan berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari mereka. Rio ingin menunggang kuda paling bagus, leher jenjang, memanah, tapi di luar Maria, karena kelinci dalam kota tak boleh ditangkap dan rusa gemuk hanya ada di luar, bebas berlarian.

“Oh, iya aku berutang jaketmu. Waktu itu…” suaranya pelan, mengingat bingkai-bingkai kejadian sejelas yang tersimpan dalam memori. Hujan deras, dan Rio bersikeras ingin pulang. Ada ayah dan ibu di rumah, menunggunya bersama kue apel. Rio tanpa pikir panjang mengambil jaket Karma. Anti-air. “Divisi kita gempar.” Komandannya ngambek, menebar ancaman mati pada siapapun yang berpapasan. “Aku yang mengambilnya.”

“Tapi …sudah kucuci bersih dan kusimpan di lacimu. Aku ingin menyimpan di lemari, tapi tak jadi.”

“Diamlah, Nakamura. Ini perintah.”

“Aku tak mau kau sulit karena gunjingan, biar aku tahu kau pasti akan mengabaikan semuanya.” Rio mengosongkan kotak rahasia dalam benaknya, dan teringat ada satu yang tertinggal. Rio putuskan, cukuplah hal ini yang akan ia bawa ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Barangkali, seribu tahun lagi, ia akan bertemu Komandan? Rio sibuk menebak-nebak apakah Karma akan lahir kembali sebagai pria berambut merah? Matanya akan seperti apa? Atau dia jadi pendek?

“Terimakasih, ya, Komandan.” Rio menepuk-nepuk pipi Karma, berusaha keras membingkai wajah lelaki yang ia sayangi, paling ia sayangi sekurang-kurangnya setelah nama ayahnya. Ia puas dengan akhir kisah ceritanya, tak sebagus apa yang ia sering baca ketika anak-anak, tapi lumayan juga dikenang sebagai pahlawan. Karma meredam raung pedih dari dalam dirinya agar terkesan keren di depan Rio, supaya ajudannya ini mampu bertahan sampai ia selesai menambah perban seadanya. Mereka akan kembali ke perbatasan dinding tanpa ada yang kurang bagaimanapun caranya. Tersadar tumpah merah di atas putih semakin luas, Karma ingin menangis, tapi ia tak bisa.

Hari ini adalah hari yang terik di bulan Agustus, dan Karma terduduk di hamparan hijau, selapang-lapangnya matanya sanggup mencapai, hanya ada derik bunyi dahan yang bergesekan. Sungguh, tak ada satu pun titan di sini. Tidak ada.

“Setidaknya, _Karma_ , kau harus tahu aku bangga mati sebagai tangan kananmu. Sebuah kehormatan besar…?” lalu Karma memeluk tubuh Rio yang masih hangat, seerat-eratnya, meski tahu kulit lehernya tak lagi bisa merasakan deru napas Rio yang teratur, tenang dan damai.


End file.
